


In Which Neil Watts is an Idiot

by jishwareads



Category: To The Moon (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, But no one dies, F/M, Not a death fic, To The Moon, i don't know its hard to explain, i dont know, its not weird i swear, rosawatts, well sorta a death fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jishwareads/pseuds/jishwareads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neil Watts was an idiot, that much Eva knew. But she never saw this coming. He was an idiot, all right, but this? This might just cost him his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Neil Watts is an Idiot

Neil was dying. That was the beginning middle and end of it. Neil was dying because he was an idiot and got himself addicted to pain killers. He tried so hard to hide it from Eva, but Eva being Eva he couldn’t hide it for long. She first discovered it during the Wyles case, and she’d been on his case about it ever since. “Eva its nothing I told you I ran into a wall! A large concrete wall that should never have been there in the first place. So could you please drop it?!” He yelled. Eva narrowed her eyes and sighed deeply. “Fine. But if I see you acting even the slightest bit different, I’m putting an end to it. Moron.” She muttered walking off. Neil knew he was fucked. He couldn’t just stop using them...   
“NEIL WATTS!!!!!” It was two months later. Neil was sitting in their patients guest room when he heard Eva scream at him. Shit. That was not a good yell. “Uh, yeah?” Eva stormed in, eyes bright red, but not the mad kind. Almost like she had been crying. But her face was hard as stone, so that suggested otherwise. “YOU IDIOT!!!!” She screamed. “Um... okay, this is normal for you? What did I do this time? Did I forget to turn the car off again? Cuz, if I did, then I s-” “No. I just got off the phone with your doctor. You left your phone in the other room. I figured it was important. He came back with your results.” The color from Neil's face drained. “Y-you... w-what did he s-say?” He stammered, heart pounding. The truth was, he went to the doctors because about 3 weeks ago, he started showing some side effects to the pain killers. Headaches, sweating, shaking, and depression. The doctors told him that it could be side effects because he was taking it so often, but just to make sure that it wasn’t lethal, they were going to run a few tests on him to make sure everything was okay. By the look of things, he suspected the worst. “He said... Neil... he said you were dying...” Eva trailed off the end of her sentence and took a deep breath. “And all because of those goddamn painkillers...” She covered her mouth with her hand and muffled a sob. Neil stopped listening after “dying”. He was dying. Neil Watts, was dying. Everything went blurry after that.   
It was a week later. Everything had gone to hell. Neil threw up at least once every day, Eva would hardly make eye contact with him, let alone talk to him. He hated everything about himself. Everything was his fault. “Neil.” Eva’s small voice from across the room asked. He looked up at her, but she wouldn’t look at him. She stared at the wall, the floor, anywhere but him. “Whats...whats your wish?” She finally asked. “My wish?” “Yea, like your d...your dying wish. I mean... I figured I’m gonna have to be the one to perform it, so...” “I don’t know. Leave me alone.” Neil got up and left. Eva sunk into the chair she was sitting in and fell asleep.   
Something not many people knew about Neil- he had never been in love before. I mean, sure, he’d had girlfriends, but he’d never been properly in love before.   
Then he met Eva.   
Eva, she was something special. It wasn’t that she was beautiful... I mean, she was stunning in Neil’s mind, but it wasn’t that. There was just something about her that made her shine. She was perfect. His other half. Sure, they fought all the time, but really, if anything happened to the other, they would be crushed.   
Neil felt guilty. How could he do this to Eva? He was such and idiot. Neil was dying, and leaving Eva alone. Worse than that, she would have to perform his dying wish. Of course, they could get someone else to do it... but would she let anyone? Would she be okay with just anyone going inside Neil’s head? He wasn’t sure. All he knew was that he had one wish. One wish, and it was to be with Eva. 

*

Eva wanted to curl up into a ball, and forget the entire universe. She wanted to forget this job, the patients, the painkillers, Neil, herself... everything. It would be a lot easier that way. How could Neil do this? What was she going to do without him? Her best friend since high school, the idiot who she helped cheat through the entrance exams. They were going to have a happy life. Maybe even together, although she would never, ever, admit that to anyone. But it was the truth. She loved Neil Watts more than she could imagine. She wasn’t even sure what kind of love it was, love like a brother and sister? Or more? She could easily see herself waking up every morning next to him...   
But not anymore. Because Neil was stupid and now he was dying. She sighed and wiped her eyes. She couldn’t afford to think about this, not at work at least. There was a knock on her door and she wiped her eyes and straightened her lab coat. “Come in” she said, typing furiously on her laptop to make it seem like she was doing something. Neil burst through the door, phone in hand. She started blankly at him. “What?” “New client.” He said, clearly disappointed she didn’t pickup on their usual “New client? New client.” They had started doing it ever since Eva talked him into watching the Fault in our Stars.   
“Neil you don’t really think I’m letting you go help another client? Right? No. I’ll be paired with someone else. You go get some rest.” She said.  
“Screw the rest, Eva! I’m dying, okay? So what? I want to live my last few days doing something I love to do and-” “No, Neil! What happens if you drop dead in another patients memory? Or start throwing up inside their mind? I’m not risking that! I’m not risking that.” “Oh fuck you, Eva! Stop acting like you’re the one who’s carrying this burden! You’ll finally get rid of me, and live your life happily without an annoying coworker. I’M the one thats dying, Eva. Stop throwing yourself a pity party.” Eva blinked for a second and then slapped him. Hard.   
“What the hell, Eva? Look, just go get Alistair, see if I care! Because you clearly don’t care about me, so why don’t you just g-Agh!” Neil collapsed onto the floor suddenly and started to shake violently.   
“Neil?” Eva asked, dropping down next to him. “Neil!” She screamed. “HELP! I NEED HELP!” She screamed. He was having a seizure. Okay. Step one, call 911. Step two, move all dangerous objects away from him. Step three, put a wallet in his mouth to keep from biting his tongue. By this time people had gathered into her office and Neil had stopped seizing. But his breathing was off, rapid and shallow. She pulled his head into her lap and started running her fingers through his hair. He had broken his glasses when he fell, she she took them off his head.   
“Neil... Neil I’m so, so sorry...I never wanted this.” She whispered. She didn’t know what time the paramedics got there, but they were there and taking Neil away from her. Next thing she knew she was sitting in a hospital, holding onto Neil’s hand as he slept.   
“He’s not in a coma.” The doctors told her. That seemed like fantastic news at the time, but worrying now. If he wasn’t in a coma, why wasn’t he waking up? These thoughts raced through her head as she held his hand tighter. Eventually, she must have fell asleep, because she was woken up to the sound of a heart monitor. She opened her eyes groggily and it took her a while to understand where she actually was. But then she remembered everything, and she remembered how much of an idiot Neil was. She couldn’t stay mad at him, though. Not know. In fact, in that moment, she forgave him of every idiotic thing he had ever done. She just wanted her best friend back.   
It was almost as if God, or whoever the hell ran the universe, thought it was funny to play games with her. The heart monitor rapidly sped up and Neil started seizing violently once more. Eva thought she had probably broken the nurses “call” button judging by how many times she had pushed it. “Neil... c’mon Neil...” She muttered to herself, trying to shove her panic down.   
“He’s seizing! Quick, get the...” Everything was a blur, Eva could barley make out what they were saying, it happened so fast. Eva was jolted out of her shock as she heard a yell from somewhere in the room: “We’re loosing him!” Eva started swaying, as if she were to faint. Her heart pounded. She was pretty sure that if she were to try to say anything right now, it would come off as “hgnghgfdndtfbnry” If she was crying, she didn’t notice, but there was a warm we5t feeling on her face, so she guessed. No, she wasn’t about to loose Neil. Neil was her everything. She’d never say it out loud, no, but if Neil was gone, what would she do?   
Her thoughts were interrupted to a long beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep noise. She stopped. She felt like she was floating. No. No. No. This wasn’t happening. This wasn’t happening. Neil... Neil... “Neil!!” She sobbed, coming out of her trance. She ran to his bedside and sobbed into him. “Neil! Please!” Giant, heaving sobs racked her body until she heard a steady “beep, beep, beep...” once again. She didn’t know how it happened, but suddenly the nurses were gasping and Neil was breathing and she didn’t know what happened but she didn’t care. A hand threaded through her hair and she heard a weak “Are those tears for me?” Eva sat up slowly and before either of them had time to react, Eva was pressing her lips to his, crying and babbling, and he kissed her back, and a few tears might have escaped his eyes as well.   
“You’re an idiot.” She said when she finally pulled away. “I know.” Neil said, pulling her into another kiss. “How did you..” Eva asked when they broke away once more. “I don’t really know. It just seemed like a whole lot of nothing, then a whole lot of light, then a whole lot of Eva. Not a bad sight to wake up to, though.” Eva laughed. “I’m still mad at you.” she said, though she didn’t mean it.   
“You know, if you had died back there, you would have been screwed. You never told me what your wish would be.” Eva said. Neil stared back at her for a moment before responding, “I don’t need one. I already have all I could possibly wish for.” he said, threading their hands together.   
So maybe she was to harsh, and he was an idiot, but that didn’t really matter. When they were each other, they were just Eva and Neil.   
‘Twas a match made in heaven, they’d say.


End file.
